I'm Not Afraid of Your Dark
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Collection of nonlinear moments between Salazar and Rowena.:: 3. When Rowena screams, Salazar comes running
1. Between the Trees

"I am perfectly capable of collecting ingredients myself, Salazar," Rowena huffs, quickening her pace.

With a grin, he follows behind her, keeping up easily. "Oh, I never doubted your capability, love," he calls as they venture deeper into the forest. "However, it isn't proper for a gentleman to let a lady walk alone."

She turns, her dark eyes swimming with amusement. Her lips quirk as though she wants to smile. "I don't recall anyone calling you proper, let alone a gentleman," she teases.

He laughs, stepping closer, bending down to pluck a toadstool from the earth. "Perhaps the word gentleman would be a bit of a stretch."

"Stretch?" she laughs. "Honestly, Salazar. You're hardly the type of man anyone needs to be alone in the forest with."

His lips pull into a smirk as he drops the toadstools into her basket. _Need._ Such an interesting word choice, he thinks.

"Ah, but there is a fine difference between need and want, Rowena," he says, and the atmosphere changes. He drops the pretense, the joking. His grey eyes focus on her, trailing over her body. "Am I the type of man you would _want_ to be alone with in a forest?"

Pink stains her cheeks. She looks pointedly away, busying herself with a cluster of ordinary leaves, as though something magical has somehow gotten mixed in with them.

"We are far from prying eyes, dear Rowena. Anything you say is between us and the trees."

Still, she doesn't look up. Salazar almost laughs. She should know that she isn't fooling him with her stalling. As clever as her mind is, he knows that it doesn't take her that long to identify a plant.

"I've seen the way you look at me when you don't think I'm watching," he continues, drawing closer. "You needn't continue this charade. There is no shame in desire."

"And there is no logic in it," she says at last, abandoning the leaves. "We have vastly different ideals. Our ways clash. What you're implying-"

"Am I implying it? I thought I stated it outright," he laughs, relishing the way her cheeks darken to scarlet.

"Salazar, I-"

She stops abruptly, scowling. Rowena moves quickly, picking berries from a vine, keeping her back to him. Salazar shakes his head, grinning to himself. He wonders why she has to be so stubborn. Things would be so much easier if she would abandon her silly logic, stop thinking, and trust him.

He moves closer, brushing his fingers through her hair. She shivers in spite of the mild autumn day. "There is nothing to be ashamed of," he says. "I watch you, too."

She turns, their faces just inches apart. "I want you," she admits. "But it is not a wise choice."

His fingers tangle lightly in her hair, and he pulls her closer, pressing his lips firmly to hers. Salazar grins against her mouth. Desire will always trump logic in the end.

The basket falls away, spilling ingredients across the forest floor. Neither notice it until much later when they return to the castle empty-handed.


	2. Things to Come

"And what's this?" Salazar asks.

Rowena looks up from the crystal ball. "It's a Divination tool, Salazar," she says dryly. "Surely you know what it is."

She takes a certain satisfaction in the way his nostrils flare and his cheeks deepen to puce. He scowls, waving a dismissive hand. "Of course I know what a crystal ball is," he says, clearly taking offense. "But what I don't understand is why you, a woman of great wisdom, would bother with such a silly toy. Isn't that beneath you?"

Rowena smiles sweetly, tracing her thin fingers over the crystal orb. "On the contrary. There is much to learn from the unseen forces. Dreams have meaning, symbols have wisdom. Only a fool would be so arrogant as to dismiss it."

Salazar hesitates. He's always been so stubborn, so proud. She knows that calling him foolish has wounded his ego. He clenches his jaw so tightly that she can see tendons poke against his skin as he sits across from her. "Then, great Seer, enlighten me. What do the unseen forces have to say?"

Truth be told, she isn't sure what to do. She's read books upon books related to the subject, but it's all theoretical. In practice, the crystal ball is almost intimidating.

"Something wrong, Rowena?" he teases, and she can hear the challenge thinly veiled in his words. "Perhaps the unseen forces are shy."

Rowena scowls at him before taking a deep breath. She taps her finger against the crystal, willing something to come.

"See, I'm in a bit of a hurry. Helga said she's making pies tonight, and you know how I love pies."

"If you keep talking, I won't be able to focus my energy," she says sharply.

Salazar raises his hands in an apologetic gesture, a smirk on his lips.

At first, there is nothing. Rowena thinks that maybe she should give up and continue her studies on the subject. But then it changes. Little flickers. Three figures stand outside the castle. Something is missing. Something is wrong.

"Well?"

She barely hears him. A shadow falls over the three in the unmistakable shape of a serpent. Quick as a flash, it's gone.

Rowena swallows dryly. She can guess what it means. The quarrels between Godric and Salazar are nothing new. Salazar has often confided in her that he wishes to flee the school, the be among like-minded people, to sever his ties with his old friend.

"I see a woman with dark hair in your immediate future," she says, unable to speak the truth out of fear that Salazar will take it as a sign to leave. "She will be in your chambers later tonight, and your evening will be filled with bliss."

Salazar snorts. "Really, Rowena? You have to put on act to tell me you wish to keep me company tonight? All you had to do was ask."

She smiles, and she hopes that it doesn't look as forced as it feels. The image is still clear in her mind. Three people left in the shadow of their missing friend. She prays that it will not come to pass. "Let's see Helga about those pies," she says quietly, taking his hand.

As they walk, he talks of plans for the school, little ideas that he knows Godric will not approve of. Rowena stays faithfully by his side, moving a little closer, painfully aware that it's only a matter of time before he leaves.


	3. Arachnophobia

He hears the shrill scream, and his heart beats painfully against his chest. "Rowena?" he calls, and he's on his feet without hesitation, sprinting wildly toward the source of the sound. "Rowena!"

The castle is a safe place. It's something they have told themselves over and over again. They've set up countless defensive spells and enchantments that should not fail.

But there's a terror in that scream, and suddenly Salazar isn't so sure about the school's safety. All he can feel is the icy fear spreading through his veins, numbing his body.

"Rowena!" he cries again, bursting through her chamber without knocking.

Ordinarily, she might throw something at him or, at the very least, yell at him for appearing unannounced. Now, however, she hardly seems to notice him at all.

Salazar looks around, eyes narrowed and wand raised, seeking out whatever could cause her such terror. There's nothing there. Only the furniture, books, and a few trinkets from before Hogwarts. "I thought you were being murdered! What has gotten into you, woman?" he demands.

Rowena jabs her finger frantically. Salazar follows the direction, frowning in confusion until he locates the small web in the corner. Feeling returns to his body as he turns to Rowena incredulously. "A spider? All of that noise for a spider?" he asks, and with a wave of his wand, it's taken care of.

"Forgive me if I'm not as brave and bold as Godric," she snaps, her fear forgotten now that the spider is gone. "I do not like spiders. They terrify me."

Salazar can't help but to grin. Rowena scowls at him, folding her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowing.

"Spiders, Rowena," he laughs.

"It isn't funny!" she says, stomping her foot. "They are frightening with their multiple eyes and legs and furry little-" She trails off, shuddering. "If you tell anyone about this, I swear to you-"

"Yes, yes. I recall quite vividly the brutal deaths you've threatened me with before," he assures her before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Now, if that's all, I believe I ought to be going."

Rowena grips his hand as she looks up at him, her dark eyes soft, almost pleading. "I wouldn't mind the company tonight," she says quietly. "In case the spider comes back."

He knows that it's a ridiculous request, one that poorly conceals her true intentions. Salazar smiles, reaching up with his free hand to caress her cheek. "I will defend you against further attacks," he chuckles.


	4. Last Night

_Resolutions: a fic set in the Founders Era_

 _Insane House Competition: Salazar Slytherin_

 _365 Prompts Challenge: blanket_

 _Count Your Buttons: goblet, repeat_

 _Bath Bomb Appreciation, Night Fever: Set your fic in the dead of night_

 _Stickers Challenge, Knight Bus: Write a fic set at night._

 _Word Count: 561_

* * *

"It is hardly proper to visit a lady in her chambers at such a late hour, Salazar," Rowena tells him, her eyes narrowing slightly.

Salazar offers her his most charming smile. He knows that such meetings are improper, and he ordinarily tries to follow etiquette and tradition. Tonight, however, is different. This will be his last night in the castle; by morning, he will be long gone. He has to see her one last time.

"I know the hour is late," he says gently, taking her hand. "I found myself quite lonely and in desperate need for your company."

Rowena hesitates for a moment. Finally, she sighs and gestures him inside. "I was about to have some wine. Perhaps some company would be lovely."

"Perhaps?" he repeats, following behind her and watching as she fills two goblets with a sweetly perfumed spirit. "And here I thought you loved me."

Her body tenses, and Salazar fears that he has crossed a line. _Love._ It's a word they've never allowed themselves to use. They enjoy each other's company; they spend hours talking, dreaming, and confiding. But love has never been on the table.

Rowena quickly composes herself again. It's one thing he's always admired about her. She rarely lets her heart guide her, opting to follow her logic and instincts. "A toast," she says. "To us."

"To us," he agrees, tapping his goblet against hers before taking a sip.

Silence hangs between them. For a moment, Salazar wonders if he should have come at all. He cannot tell her his plans because she would only try to dissuade him. Perhaps he should be more like her and refuse to let his emotions guide him. His attachment to her is painful, and he can feel his heart breaking, knowing this will be their last time to meet.

"Something is bothering you," she notes.

Salazar takes a deeper drink, wishing for something stronger. "Perceptive as always," he chuckles.

Rowena raises a brow, her lips pursing slightly. Salazar drops his gaze to his wine, gently swirling the red liquid around. His heart races. He has always been able to talk to her, but now he does not trust himself to speak.

"Salazar?"

He answers by setting the goblet aside and closing the distance between them. His lips find hers, and she relaxes against him. This is hardly the first time they've shared a kiss, but it feels so different. This is not the innocent kiss that has so often accompanied their meetings. There is desire and passion behind it, and Salazar feels himself melting.

Rowena's slender fingers tangle in his hair, and she steps back, guiding him to her bed. "Salazar," she whispers.

…

Rowena sleeps peacefully beside, and Salazar almost doesn't want to move. He could lay here forever, listening to her soft breathing, enjoying the warmth of her body next to his.

But he can't. They are not made to last, and he has things to do. Godric's betrayal cuts so deep that even Rowena cannot make him stay.

He pulls the blankets back and climbs out of bed, careful not to wake the slumbering witch beside him. Salazar hesitates, watching her for a moment longer.

"I do love you," he whispers. "I wish we could have had more time."

Before he can let his emotions cloud his judgement, he hurries from her chambers.


End file.
